El Peón amante del Dios
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Izaomi/ Izaya invita a Kida a su oficina tiempo después de que éste escapara con Saki. El rubio no quería ir... Pero aún así lo hizo -ONE SHOT- "Simplemente porque él quería volver a ser su Peón..." ¡Lemon!


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Durarara! no me pertenecen._

_CAUTION: Hard Yaoi. Lemon._

_Pairing(s): Orihara Izaya X Kida Masaomi._

_Notas: _El fanfic está basado en el anime, no en el manga (no lo he leído aún). Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

One shot

**El Peón amante del Dios**

**.**

Kida se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Izaya con mala cara. El informante lo miraba sentado desde su silla frente al escritrorio.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó el rubio, hastiado.

- No seas tan rudo, Kida-kun~ - Dijo Izaya - Sólo quería saber cómo has estado, ya sabes, no te veo desde que decidiste escapar con Saki-chan - Respondió.

- ¿No es suficiente con el chat? - Preguntó a desgana, Izaya negó con la cabeza, por lo que Kida bufó - Estoy bien - Informó - Mientras esté con Saki voy a estar bien - Agregó sécamente.

- Ah, entonces son felices, ¿no? - Preguntó el pelinegro, a lo que el otro asintió - Cuanto me alegro -

- ... - Kida guardó silencio.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Kida-kun? - Cuestionó a ver la expresión de su acompañante.

- No quería venir - Contestó inmediatamente.

- Pero aún así lo hiciste - Agregó Izaya, Kida volvió a quedarse callado - En fin, ¿Quieres un poco de té? - Ofreció.

- No, gracias -

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los finos labios del pelinegro y se puso de pie, para caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse al lado de Kida, el cual bajó la mirada al notarlo.

Izaya tomó suavemente el mentón de Kida y lo obligó a mirarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos hasta que Izaya rompió el poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios.

Kida se paralizó por un momento. Cuando finalmente notó lo que sucedía, colocó sus manos en el pecho de Izaya y lo empujó, separándolo bruscamente.

- ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo? - Preguntó un poco alterado.

- Eso es muy obvio, Kida-kun - Dijo en tono burlón - Te beso -

- ¡Idiota, no hagas eso! - Le gritó - ¡Yo amo a Saki! - Añadió.

- Lo sé - Dijo - Sé que la amas - Agregó, tomando la mano de Kida que se encontraba en su pecho y apoyándola lentamente sobre el del menor. - ¿Ves que rápido va? - Preguntó.

Kida no supo qué decir. A través de su propia mano pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo, sintió cómo su corazón latía tan agitadamente... ¿Realmente eso era una consecuencia de aquél beso?

- Si tanto deseas ser mi peón, sólo déjate llevar, Kida-kun - Dijo Izaya, volviendo a besarlo.

Al principio Kida intentó negarse, pero él realmente quería ser el Peón de ese sujeto que tanto sufrimiento y malestar le causaba. Aún después de todo, quería volver a ser su Peón, por lo que hizo lo que Izaya le había dicho y tan sólo se dejó llevar.

Sintió la lengua del pelinegro dentro de su boca. El húmedo músculo recorría toda su cavidad bucal sin vergüenza alguna y con una intensidad que lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

El beso continuó por unos interminables segundos más, hasta que Izaya se separó.

- N-no hagas eso... - Dijo Kida en el momento en que Izaya se relamió.

- ¿Relamerme? - Sonrió, acercándose nuevamente al menor - ¿Por qué? - Le susurró al oído.

Kida sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando notó el cálido aliento del otro entrar en su oreja.

El pelinegro volvió a separarse y observó por un momento el torso del rubio.

Kida realmente se sentía intimidado. ¿Acaso tenía miedo?

- Hubieras traído una camisa, Kida-kun - Comentó el informante, con un extraño tono de decepción.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con esta remera? - Preguntó algo ofendido.

- No, la remera no está mal - Dijo - Al contrario, ese tono de azul te queda muy bien - Lo miró - Lo decía porque las camisas se sacan más rápido - Agregó.

Kida agrandó los ojos.

- Izaya... ¿Tú realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo? - Preguntó atónito.

- Si te soy sincero... - Sonrió - Estoy ansioso - Añadió.

Kida sintió como la temperatura del cuerpo le subió colosalmente de un segundo a otro.

- E-entonces... - Titubeó - Entonces rompe mi remera - Dijo.

Izaya se sorprendió un poco, o eso expresó su rostro. Tomó su navaja y la colocó en el espacio entre la remera y la piel del menor. Suavemente fue cortando la fina tela, con cuidado de no lastimar al rubio.

Miró su rostro y pudo contemplar una expresión que dejaba a la vista la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Kida, al ver que Izaya comenzó a cortar su remera también.

- Así estaremos iguales y no tendrás de qué avergonzarte - Contestó sonriendo. Kida volvió a sonrojarse. Realmente, si él seguía diciendo esas cosas tan extrañas, no iba a quedarse tranquilo.

Cuando finalmente ámbos se encontraban con el torso al desnudo, Izaya volvió a colocarse sobre Kida, que ahora se encontraba recostado en el sofá boca arriba, apoyando su peso en sus manos y rodillas. Besó a Kida en los labios, luego lamió sus comisuras y mordió la punta de su naríz muy despacio, pero aún así, el menor soltó un leve gemido.

- Entonces, como pensé... Aún no lo has echo con Saki, Kida-kun - Comentó Izaya mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba la parte baja del rubio, quien, al notarlo, no pudo evitar gemir nuevamente y, avergonzado por ello, se mordió el labio inferior con las paletas - Esos gestos tan inocentes sólo pueden ser de una persona vírgen - Agregó.

- N-no... N-no te burles - Se quejó entre leves gemidos reprimidos.

- No me burlo. Al contrario, me encanta que hagas eso - Aclaró - Pero no te muerdas, vas a lastimarte -

- Es que... me da vergüenza - Se justificó - A-ah - Gimió un poco más sonoramente, ya que Izaya comenzó a masturbarlo por dentro del pantalón.

- Si tienes tanta vergüenza de que escuche tus gemidos, bésame - Dijo.

Kida se sonrojó aún más, pero, luego de dudar un poco, pasó sus brazos por la nuca del pelinegro y lo besó.

La mano de Izaya cada vez iba más rápido, pero Kida ya no se preocupaba por sus gemidos, ya que éstos se ahogaban en los labios del informante.

- Ahh... - Gimió por última vez.

- Te viniste bastante rápido - Sonrió Izaya y sacó su mano de la ropa interior del rubio.

- Lo siento... -

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - Preguntó Izaya, divertido.

- Me vine... En tu mano - Contestó.

Izaya rió.

- No te preocupes, está bien - Dijo. Llevó su dedo índice cubierto del fluído seminal y lo lamió.

- ¡Izaya, basta!, ¡Es asqueroso! - Se quejó.

- Para mí no lo es - Dijo, limpiando su último dedo. - Ahora toda tu ropa está sucia, hay que sacarla-

Tomó el short del menor y lo retiró, lo mismo hizo luego con la ropa interior. Se quitó sus últimas prendas y acercó su rostro al de Kida. Lamió su oreja y la mordió.

- Voy a enseñarte cómo deberás hacerlo con Saki-chan - Le susurró.

- Ya basta - Interrumpió el otro, sécamente - Deja de mencionar a Saki -

- ¿Eh? - Pronunció Izaya, extrañado.

- ¡Voy a hacer el amor contigo! - Gritó - ¡No con ella! -

Izaya se quedó atónito, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Su silencio incomodó a Kida.

¿Qué demonios había dicho?

¿Por qué lo había dicho?

Ahora Izaya pensará que es un idiota.

Alto.

¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que ese sujeto pensaba de él?

Quería irse.

Quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

En ese momento, quería ser invisible para poder desaparecer de la vista del mundo.

Quería volverse sordo para no tener que escuchar lo que Izaya iba a decirle.

Quería que...

- Tienes razón, Kida-kun - La apacible voz del informante resonó en sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - Perdona, fue la única excusa que me pasó por la mente, Dios también se equivoca - Dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello, descendiendo por éste y dejando leves chupones en el camino.

Jugó con ambos pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos y pellizcándolos, provocando que Kida agite aún más su respiración.

Siguió bajando y también se entretuvo jugando con su ombligo por un momento. Al descender un poco más, se encontró nuevamente con la erección del rubio. Tomó sus piernas con las manos y lamió la punta del excitado miembro. Kida volvió a soltar un gemido, al cual intentó reprimir.

Izaya estiró uno de sus brazos y colocó tres de sus dedos en la boca del otro, quien comenzó a lamerlos, mientras que él seguía pasando su lengua por la erección del rubio; por los costados, de abajo hacia arriba, rodeando los testículos y volviendo a la punta, proporcionando una cantidad de placer indescriptible en el rubio.

Kida con una mano apretaba la de Izaya y con la otra agarraba la cabeza del susodicho, mientras relamía sus dedos y, de a tantos, mordía, para ocultar sus sonoros gemidos.

Cuando Izaya consideró que ya era suficiente retiró sus dedos de la boca del menor.

- Voy a meter el primero, ¿Está bien, Kida-kun? - Consultó.

- S..sí - Respondió el rubio, dudoso.

Izaya lo miró y le sonrió.

- No tengas miedo, al principio dolerá un poco, pero enseguida se te pasará - Animó, a lo que Kida sonrió, haciéndole saber que podía comenzar.

- A-ahh - Gimió al sentir como el dedo lo penetraba, sus manos apretaban uno de los almohadones del sofá fuertemente.

Izaya empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con intercalos de velocidad. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente estrecho, metió el segundo dedo, repitiendo el proceso anterior y, así, introduciendo el tercerlo.

Cuando lo sintió completamente preparado retiró los tres dedos y levantó las piernas de Kida.

- Voy a entrar - Susurró Izaya, esperando el permiso del otro. Cuando lo obtuvo colocó la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada del rubio y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente.

Empezó a hacer un movimiento de vai-vén con su cadera, el cual aumentaba su velocidad a medida que introducía la erección.

- Ya está... casi todo - Informó el pelinegro. Cuando éste empezó a hacer leves embestidas, Kida comenzó a gemir más fuerte de lo normal.

- Kida... Tranquilízate - Dijo Izaya entrecortadamente, ya que había comenzado a jadear.

- N-no... No puedo - Articuló el menor entre gemidos, apretando aún más el almohadón.

Izaya observó que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formarse debajo de los cerrados ojos del rubio. Estaba muy agitado. Se preocupó porque no se calmaba. Pero no podía dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Se puso a la altura del rostro de Kida y lo besó.

Al cabo de unos segundos notó como el rubio se tranquilizaba y se sintió aliviado.

Continuó con las embestidas, las cuales cada vez eran más rápidas y potentes. Ya estaban llegando y el dolor que Kida sintió en un principio se había desvanecido completamente. En ese momentó sólo sentía el mayor placer que nunca antes se había imaginado.

Cuando terminaron, sus respiraciones continuaron siento agitadas.

Se miraron.

Y se sonrieron.

Kida nunca pudo olvidar lo que había pasado.

Supo que lo que sintió al tener a Izaya tan cerca nunca podrá sentirlo con alguien más. Ni siquiera con Saki. Pero aún así, no tuvo el valor para dejarla. Por lo que ambos tuvieron que conformarse con ser amantes a escondidas de todos.

Porque él se había enamorado de Izaya, es por eso que él...

_Se convirtió en el Peón amante del Dios._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas:_ Ohayo~ Ehm.. bueno... ¿Qué decir? Esto se me ocurrió a las tres de la madrugada y comencé a escribirlo en mi cuaderno (lo terminé a las siete menos cuarto, aproximadamente). Creo que es mi lemon más largo :D (tenganme paciencia, por favor, es el segundo que escribo... ^-^U) Ok, espero que les haya gustado -mira hacia los costados nerviosamente- Si alguien lee, tenga la compasión de dejar un review, ¿Si? Onegai, son bastante escasos .3.

¿Saben qué? Maldigo que haya tanta diferencia entre fics en inglés y en español de este anime. Hay que ponerse las pilas, che~

Bueno, que tengan un lindo día *3* Cuídense.

Kitsu.


End file.
